


Sweet & Bitter & Pain

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Credence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, 有些兇兇的部長大人, 本體是大魔王, 束縛不知道怎麼打, 欺負小可憐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 就是欺負小蘑菇嘛。





	

LFT連結➡<http://sleepyfirenze.lofter.com/post/33cfde_d10f1c0>

 

**1.Sweet**

格雷夫斯拉下臉時，克萊登斯就知道自己要受到懲罰了。

他顫抖著手解下皮帶，交到格雷夫斯的手上。

男孩的手總是蒼白，長年累月食用的粗糧麵包和粗糧粥沒能讓它們染上健康的顏色，格雷夫斯接過皮帶，把他的手翻過來，手指觸碰上那些鮮紅的印跡，指肚輕輕撫過，手掌又恢復了原本的樣子。

「謝謝您，先生。」他囁嚅著說。

在這種時候還會道謝的，大概也就只有克萊登斯·巴爾博恩了。

正如同格雷夫斯無數次治癒他掌心的傷痕一樣，他的身上也將留下來自格雷夫斯的痕跡。

那根皮帶把他的手腕綁在一起，男人沒怎麼花心思在打結上，反正他不會掙脫。

他蜷縮在床單上的身體赤裸又瘦弱，像被困在陷阱裡的貓，惶恐著瑟瑟發抖。撫平他傷痕的手指在他後背摩挲，上次留下的鞭痕還在，格雷夫斯從來不會照料這裡，而他也需要通過這個來證明自己存在的意義——尋找「那個東西」以外的意義。

手指路過的地方都像被施了魔法一樣發熱，克萊登斯明白這不是魔法，這是從他自己的身體裡、心裡產生、散發出去的，這不是魔法。

是比魔法更不可告人的事情⋯⋯

溫暖的手指進入了他的身體，轉動著深入，格雷夫斯的動作並不溫情，他明白他的男孩不會在意這個，畢竟克萊登斯要的，比他能給的簡單多了。簡單到他從來沒有思考過那到底是什麼。

在被手指不斷擴張時，男孩又啜泣起來，要形容的話，大概是和小貓舔水差不多的聲音，濕潤而小心，就連害怕也是小心翼翼的。

他總是哭，然而又十分聽話，同時渴望一些微不足道的東西。格雷夫斯不費什麼勁就能滿足他，讓他乖乖地蜷在自己懷裡，抽噎著，等待格雷夫斯把他放開、逐走。

男人的性器將他釘住，他失去了聲音，比疼痛更鮮明的是另一種感覺，暴烈地沖刷他的身體，心房被填滿，尖銳的甜蜜刺穿了他的胸腔。

格雷夫斯扶著他的腰，骨骼的稜角把手硌得生疼，平日裡規整地穿著學生制服一樣的襯衫和西裝外套的身體，此刻全然赤裸地承歡，背上的傷痕隨著男人進出的動作也在顫抖，晃成了閃電的形狀，又像河流，在深秋裡即將枯竭。

他沒有任何經驗，也不太會舉一反三，他們已經做過了許多次，克萊登斯還是學不會用身體內部取悅格雷夫斯，或者是被格雷夫斯反覆碾磨體內時他就沒有餘力去想別的了，總之這個過程往往非常潦草，算是他單方面在投入，格雷夫斯清醒地看著他的臉龐羞紅，拋棄尊嚴地哭泣，對著他的敏感點戳弄，快感堆積到一定程度，他半硬的陰莖便抽搐著滴下精液來。

格雷夫斯離開他的身體，他伏在男人身前，含住還勃起著的東西，一邊擼動著自己一邊舔舐對方，像接吻一樣認真地閉著眼——可格雷夫斯從不吻他。

他自慰的動作可以稱得上笨拙，被束縛著的雙手環住自己時急時緩地套弄，還沒有對格雷夫斯那樣上心，然而就算這樣他還是射了出來，在用嘴巴接滿格雷夫斯的精液時。

乳白色的液體把他的手和皮帶都弄髒了，格雷夫斯沒有解開，他還沒有原諒男孩的所作所為，至於要把克萊登斯綁多久，等他想起來再說吧。

克萊登斯並不在意這個，他吞嚥下嘴裡的東西，小心翼翼地枕在格雷夫斯的腿上，先是耳朵觸碰對方的腿，沒有得到拒絕之後，才慢慢地放鬆頸椎，直至那頭柔軟的黑髮蹭上男人的褲子。

身體的疲憊感是這樣甜蜜與真實，證明他確實有那麼一瞬間是被需要的。

儘管這「需要」，對另一個人而言，並沒有什麼必要。

 

**2.Bitter**

還是那根皮帶，格雷夫斯將克萊登斯的膝蓋折起，用皮帶把小腿和大腿綑在一起，不管男孩怎樣蜷縮，腿間最脆弱的部位都無法被遮擋。

乾燥寬厚的手輕輕握著他的腳踝，沿著小腿撫上來，按住了他的膝蓋分到一邊，在男人的注視下，他腿間指示慾望的器官顫顫巍巍地挺立起來；格雷夫斯的目光像是有實體一樣，上上下下撫弄那裡，他咬住嘴唇，不敢看男人的表情，無論做過多少次，他始終羞於面對自己沈淪於情慾的模樣，格雷夫斯便多了許多欺負他的法子。

然而不管他多麼情動，懲罰依舊是懲罰，格雷夫斯毫不憐惜地用陰莖將他打開，他還沒有被好好擴展過；才抬起頭的性器委頓了下來，隨著格雷夫斯進入的動作小幅度地晃動，他仍然咬著嘴唇，但是格雷夫斯把手指塞進了他的嘴裡，他只能含著男人的手指斷斷續續地嗚咽，舌尖小心翼翼地動著，想舔又不敢舔，唾液險些溢出來的時候急急忙忙地吸回去，把嘴裡的手指含得更深，格雷夫斯的指尖幾乎要碰到了他的喉嚨。

格雷夫斯低頭看他，男孩的眼裡除了情慾之外只有疑惑，沒有掙扎，也沒有痛苦。格雷夫斯用力頂了一下，他疼得咬了男人的手指，力氣不大，格雷夫斯也並不在意，倒是他被嚇壞了，眼淚掉得更兇，舌頭跳動著想道歉。

格雷夫斯抬起他的另一條腿，讓他被侵犯的地方完全暴露出來，他被縛住的膝蓋抵到了胸口，瘦弱的腳板緊緊繃住，沒有一絲血色。嘴裡的手指一抽出來，他就抽抽嗒嗒地說對不起，格雷夫斯把沾滿口涎的手指沿著他的胸口划下，按住了他屈起的小腿。

突然變得猛烈的進出提醒著克萊登斯這確實是一場懲罰，男孩尖叫一聲，隨即低低地啜泣，被反覆翻攪的地方鈍鈍地疼進了身體深處去，他感到煎熬，又熱又苦，卻又盼望此刻能再久一些。

瘦得骨節分明的手指揪緊了枕套，仰起的手腕內側瘀青和傷痕交錯覆蓋著青色的血管；男孩太脆弱了，好像多看兩眼，那層薄薄的皮膚就會被目光割裂，比風還輕的生命就此流逝。

他把克萊登斯翻過來，又挺進男孩的後穴，這個姿勢對克萊登斯來說有些困難，其中一條腿被綁著，身體難以平衡，勉強支撐了一小會兒，大腿內側便開始痙攣，只能跪伏在床上，男人的性器從他身體裡滑了出來。

啪！格雷夫斯的手掌落在了他的臀尖上，「趴好。」男人淡淡地命令道。他害怕地應著，努力用另一邊膝蓋支起自己的下半身，但是就是做不到。於是屁股上又挨了一下，他驚哭了，過於蒼白的臀部皮膚很快就浮起了清晰的掌印。

「聽不懂我說的話嗎？」

格雷夫斯朝著他另一邊臀瓣摑去，他斷斷續續地道歉，又嘗試了幾次，依舊無法按照男人要求的那樣「趴好」。這期間他又被打了幾下，連移動膝蓋都沒力氣了，沒幾兩肉的臀尖腫了起來，發著熱，紅得幾乎透明。

克萊登斯還在戰戰兢兢地等待下一次巴掌落下，卻感覺到腿上的束縛被解開了，男人把皮帶丟在一邊，接著就是他站起來開始整理衣服的聲音。

「今晚就到這裡吧。」

他的話語裡聽不出情緒，克萊登斯不敢回頭看，像是逃避這樣的結果。他又讓格雷夫斯先生失望了，他總是這樣，一事無成，就連這樣簡單的事情也不能讓先生滿意。

直到格雷夫斯離開房間，他仍然狼狽地趴在那兒，埋在枕頭裡，腦子裡一片空白。

他終於明白，這才是對他的懲罰。

 

**3.Pain**

他的皮帶已經破舊不堪，本來就不是什麼昂貴的皮料，自然也不會花錢去保養，加上用途過於寬泛，很容易就破皮、起了毛邊。

他變成了一個怪物——準確來說，是他身體裡的怪物徹底甦醒了；他在格雷夫斯面前被魔法擊中、消散，又憑藉最後一絲氣力，留住最後一縷靈魂。

格雷夫斯先生，從來就不是格雷夫斯先生。他到底是誰，克萊登斯也不知道。那麼一直以來和自己做那些事情的，他所渴望的，又是誰呢？

很長一段時間他不能思考，思緒好像也被撕裂成碎片，飄散在雨裡；後來，他將自己的軀體拼湊完整，然而他無處可去了。他曾經的住處被他自己夷為平地，格雷夫斯的公寓也不再容他進出；他感覺不到疲憊或者飢餓，浮在空中，被風推來推去。

夜幕降臨，他飄蕩在夜色裡，大戰之後的人們像什麼都沒發生一樣繼續生活，從來不會為誰而改變。

克萊登斯蜷縮著，皮帶被他抱在胸前，微風吹拂下，他昏昏欲睡。

那些傷痕永遠無法消除，然而曾經帶給他疼痛的人，再也不會回到他身邊。


End file.
